


Dream A Little Dream Of Us

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An idea gets planted in Trip's brain and he runs with it. Tucker/Sato/f. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Jessica gave me a plot bunny to take care of and this is what it spawned. So blame her. Unless you like it, then it's all me!!  


* * *

Travis took a fortifying swing of beer. "I'm going to ask Jenni out," he blurted.

Malcolm and Trip turned their heads from the soccer game. Malcolm frowned slightly. "Ensign Haricot?"

"Uh huh." Nodding, Travis took another drink. "We have a lot of fun together, and I think she likes me."

"Good luck." Trip saluted him with his bottle, and took a drink of his own.

"Besides, she's built like a brick house." The Ensign's eyes glazed over as he thought of Jenni's...assets. "We went swimming at our last shore leave and I about came in my shorts when she stripped down to her bikini." The cheering as one team scored brought him back to the present. "Is there anyone you guys would want to date?"

Trip shrugged. "Hoshi and I are pretty tight, I'll admit sometimes I wonder what it would be like t' be involved with her."

"T'Pol," Malcolm said before finishing off his fifth beer and grabbing another. "That woman has a bum you could bounce a shilling off of."

Travis smothered a laugh, looking at Trip.

He grinned back and winked. "There's Hess, but she's in m' department...Alison, but th' same goes for her...Lieutenant Gomez looks like she could be a lot of fun. Feisty. What do you think of Em, Malcolm, seein' how she works in your department?"

"...it's like a peach, just want to grab it and take a juicy bite..." Malcolm reached up and squeezed the air, obviously not paying any attention to the conversation.

"Hoshi and Em are pretty close, aren't they?" Travis kept his eyes on his bottle, industriously peeling the label off.

Trip shrugged. "I guess."

"I mean _really_ close." Travis gave him a look full of meaning.

"You sayin' they're lovers or somethin'?"

Travis shrugged back. "I dunno. They just seem kinda...close, that's all."

"Eh, women can get away with that sorta thing. Don't mean nothin'." Turning back to the game, Trip dropped the subject.

* * *

Trip fell into his bunk, teetering on the edge of buzzing and all out drunk. He may have dismissed the notion of Hoshi and Em as being more than friends to Travis, but scenes of the two women together kept being dredged up through his memory. He supposed if you looked at it from another angle you could put a lovers spin on their relationship. Trip fell asleep with a particular memory of them in his mind, slightly embellished by his libedo...

* * *

Chapter Two

Walking in the gym Trip saw that Hoshi and Em were the only other two people in there. Getting into the gyroscope, he watched the women from the corner of his eye. They were both stripped down to sports bras and shorts, spotting each other on the weights.

He could see damp tendrils curling against Hoshi's neck, and the way Em's stomach muscles contracted as she lifted the bar up. He shifted uncomfortably in his shorts, as with a grunt Em hefted it into place then sat up, giving Hoshi a smile.

"That was a personal best," Hoshi said, flinging an arm over Em's shoulders as they passed into the locker room. Trip followed them with his eyes as long as he could, watching their hips sway slightly as they walked.

He moved to the free weights and concentrated on his reps, trying to forget how the two of them looked together. He didn't know how much time had passed before a strange sound coming from the women's locker room caught his attention. Concerned, he debated on going in, then figured if everything was alright he could just slip out with none the wiser.

Following the noise he turned a corner and stopped short, stunned at the sight before him. Hoshi was half lying down on a bench with Em's face buried between her legs. The sounds he had heard were Hoshi's moans, urging Em on. Hoshi's hands were tangled in Em's hair while one of Em's was caressing Hoshi's breast, teasing the nipple. Trip looked down to see Em's other hand between her own legs, two fingers pushed up inside her. An ache started low in his groin as he saw the sweet flare of Em's hips, the curve of her ass.

"God, Em!" Hoshi's back arched and her body stiffened as her orgasm washed over her, pushing her hips up harder against Em's face. His erection growing harder by the minute Trip could only watch as Hoshi rode Em, bucking slightly on the bench.

Panting, Hoshi pulled Em up for a kiss, her tongue licking the juices off Em's face, hands still pulling at each other's nipples. Em pushed up against Hoshi, grinding their clits together, causing small orgasms to run through Hoshi. Bending her head, Hoshi hefted one of Em's breasts and took the hardened nub into her mouth, biting lightly at it. Em hissed at the pain and Hoshi drew the nipple into her mouth, suckling the hurt away. Placing a hand between Em's legs, Hoshi followed the cleft of Em's ass down, pushing her fingers in where Em's had been only moments before.

"Damn, Hoshi, that feels so good..." Em shivered as Hoshi began to stroke her fingers in and out of her.

"Lay down," Hoshi commanded, never losing her rhythm as Em lied back on the bench. Right before she latched on to Em's clitoris Hoshi looked up and caught Trip's eye and smiled at him. Still looking right at him, she reached out with her tongue and lapped at Em's clit like a cat, still pumping her fingers in and out of Em. Trip felt a hot surge explode from his belly, causing his erection to ache even more.

"We have company," Hoshi informed Em.

Twisting her head, Em looked over at Trip and grinned. "He'll need to wait 'til I'm done..." Em turned back to Hoshi. "Fuck me hard, Hoshi...you know how I like it..."

With that Hoshi attacked Em's sex, licking and biting at her, pushing her tongue in along with her fingers. A hand came up to grab a breast, rolling the nipple between fingers and pinching it roughly. Trip's breathing was coming fast and hard watching these two women making love in front of him.

Within moments Em was screaming Hoshi's name, her body shaking as she came. Hoshi moved to half lay on Em, pushing their clits together again, kissing her as Em came own from her high. As their breathing slowed, both women looked up at Trip, smiling at the sight of his erection straining against his shorts.

As one they got up and walked toward him, arms around each other's waist. Without a word they pulled his tank over his head and began exploring his chest, their hands running over his back and shoulders, teeth rasping against his nipples.

"Em, look what I found!" Hoshi laughed as her hand had reached under his shorts and wrapped around his length.

At Hoshi's exclamation Em pulled his shorts all the way off, both women going to their knees in front of him. They cooed over his erection, Em easing the foreskin back to show the swollen glands, wet with pre-cum.

"Care to indulge?" Em quirked an eyebrow at Hoshi.

"Don't mind if I do."

Trip watched, mesmerized, as Em fed Hoshi his cock. Hoshi's eyes closed in bliss as Em's hand started to stoke him, her grip firm. The women's other hands were exploring each other, running over a breast, dipping between legs.

Em's mouth soon joined Hoshi's licking and sucking at Trip's erection, occasionally kissing each other, the head still between them. Trip ran his hands through his hair, his fists clenching. "Oh God I'm gonna come..."

"Not yet," Em threatened, deep throating him a few times as Trip's hips bucked at the feel of her mouth around him. She stood up. "Over here."

Pulling the bench out slightly from the wall, Em sat Trip down and pushed him back against the tiles. Beckoning to Hoshi, she had the linguist kneel on the bench straddling Trip's waist, facing away from him. "Ok, Hoshi, ease on down..."

Looking across the room Trip saw their reflection in a mirror. Em had a hold of his cock and was guiding into Hoshi as she slowly sat on his lap, her thumb on Hoshi's clit. "ChristAlmighty," Trip groaned as he entered Hoshi's warm depths, his hands grabbing onto her hips to stop himself from thrusting up into her.

Putting her hands on his arms for leverage, Hoshi began lifting herself up then coming back down on his erection. She let out a low keen as she moved. "Oh, Em, you have got to feel this for yourself..."

"Oh, I will," Em promised as she settled herself between Trip's knees and took his testes into her mouth.

Another groan was wrenched from Trip as Em rolled his balls around with her tongue, first gently sucking on one, then the other. Leaving them she started licking the underside of his cock as it emerged from Hoshi's folds and attacking Hoshi's clit whenever it came into range.

Hoshi began to move faster, Trip helping her along. He reached one hand up to cup a breast, rolling the tip between his fingers. Hoshi sighed and leaned back against his chest. Looking down over her shoulder, past her hardened nipples, Trip could see the top of Em's face, her tongue coming out to lick at both him and Hoshi.

The sight and feel of these two women fucking him sent Trip over the edge, without warning he exploded into Hoshi, holding her against him as he jerked spasmodically, spilling deep into her, causing Hoshi to shudder against him as she came at the same time.

Their breathing was the only sound in the room as they lay quiet against each other; the only movement was Em, lapping up their combined juices flowing down Trip's cock. Hoshi eased herself up off Trip, sitting down next to him while Em finished cleaning him off.

"You two taste so good," Em purred, looking over at Hoshi as she took a last swipe at Trip with her tongue. "Anymore left?" she asked, pouncing on Hoshi and pushing her legs apart with her shoulders. "Oh yeessssss."

Trip could feel his cock grow as he watched Em work on Hoshi, making sure she got every last drop.

"Hey," Em mumbled, her mouth full of Hoshi. She waggled her hips. "You need an engraved invitation or what?"

Swiftly kneeling behind Em, Trip drove his now recovered erection into her, starting up an easy rhythm.

"Come on, grease monkey. I know you heard me tell Hoshi I like it hard and fast." She pushed back against him. "Now fuck me!"

Not one to have to be told twice, Trip grabbed onto her hips and started pounding away at Em.

"Jeeze, Hoshi, you were right." Em rested her head against Hoshi's thigh, savoring the feel of being filled. "Sometimes I forget how much I like a cock in me."

"Told you," Hoshi murmured, her eyes closed in pleasure as Em latched onto her clit again. Both of her hands were pinching her nipples, massaging her breasts. As Trip watched, her breath started coming in small gasps, her hips twitching as another orgasm started building inside her.

Trip could feel his balls tightening and the familiar hyper sensation in his groin as he continued to fuck Em, his eyes kept moving from the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her to her tongue buried between Hoshi's folds, to the look of exquisite torture on Hoshi's face. Hoshi opened her eyes, her passion clouded brown ones meeting Trip's blue. A jolt went through him and he came instantly, his gazed locked with Hoshi as he shot into her friend, both women coming right after him.

Exhausted, Trip fell back against the tile floor, trying to catch his breath and equilibrium. Hoshi helped Em up, the Lieutenant weak in the knees. The women stood at Trip's feet, arms around each other, looking down at the near comatose Engineer.

"So?" Em asked, "shall we keep him?"

Hoshi looked from the hard planes of Trip's body and his still rigid cock to Em's lush curves and rose tipped breasts and grinned. Variety was the spice of life as they say...

"Oh yes. We'll definitely keep him."

* * *

The alarm woke a startled Trip the next morning, looking around he half expected to find himself still in the locker room. Rolling out of bed he peeled his sticky blues off, stripping the bed at the same time. Standing in the shower, Trip attempted to get the last image of him, Hoshi and Em coming at the same time together out of his head. Maybe if he stayed in Engineering all day he wouldn't have to see either of them...

A grumbling stomach told Trip that at least a brief visit to the mess hall was in order, and he slipped into the room, scanning the crowd in search of Hoshi and/or Em. His relief at not finding them there was short lived as he heard a voice behind him.

"Commander!"

Turning, he smiled sickly at both Em and Hoshi. "Hey ladies."

"Come join us for breakfast." Hoshi moved in front of him, effectively trapping him between her and Em. All together they went down the line, then made their way to a table.

"We heard you, Travis, and Malcolm had quite a time last night." Hoshi grinned at Em.

_How much do they know?_ Trip began to panic slightly. "Uh, yeah. Hada blast."

"You boys can't have all the fun," Em said, peeling a banana and taking a bite. "Why don't you come and hang with me and Hoshi tonight?" Another bite and the banana was half gone.

Trip didn't blink as he watched Em chew and swallow the fruit, his thoughts going back to last nights dream. "Ah, sorry, busy tonight. Gotta go." Stumbling slightly over his chair, Trip made a beeline for the door.

"What was that all about?" Hoshi frowned, looking over at Em.

"Men. Who knows?"

Underneath the table, Em's foot slid up and down Hoshi's leg.

* * *

Chapter Three

Em glanced up from her PADD and gave Hoshi a thoughtful look. The linguist was on the other end of the bunk with her own PADD, but Em could tell she wasn't really concentrating on it.

She nudged Hoshi with her foot. "Spill it."

"What?" Hoshi looked up, slightly startled.

"Your mind's obviously not on the Xenlean language. What are you thinking of?"

A faint blush stole over Hoshi cheeks. "Men."

"Men?" Em looked intrigued. "Men in general or one male in particular?"

"General. For some reason the gym was packed last night. The sight of all those muscles...I swear the place was swimming in testosterone."

"And it got you hot." Em leered at Hoshi, causing her to blush even more.

"It's been awhile since..." Hoshi shrugged. "I was thinking maybe we might want to...invite someone to join us sometimes."

"That's an idea. It has been awhile since I had a real cock. Did you have anyone in mind?" Em looked at Hoshi speculatively.

"There's always Jon."

"Oh God, that ass...it's so damn tight!" Em moaned.

"And his shoulders, nice and broad, and his green eyes...but..."

"He's the Captain." The girls grinned ruefully at each other.

"Malcolm," Hoshi supplied as she thought more. "Have you seen his arms?"

"Mmm," agreed Em. "Rugged. And when he gives that little smirk of his. But..."

"You work with him. Travis?"

"That boy is cut. I don't think there's an ounce of fat on him."

"But..."

"He's...awfully young. I not sure he'd understand that this would be a part time gig. You know?"

Hoshi nodded.

Em narrowed her eyes. "Ok, who do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Hoshi tried to look innocent.

"You've offered up three guys that weren't suitable for one reason or another, now you'll spring the one you really want."

Sticking out her tongue at Em, Hoshi capitulated. "Trip."

Em hooted. "Trip?"

"Why not? Neither of us works under him..."

"Ok, ok! I'm just giving you a hard time. I like him too. Do you think he'd actually go for it?"

Hoshi shrugged. "We can only ask. Besides, isn't it a standard male fantasy to have sex with two women?"

"Probably. Unless they're gay. When do you want to ask him?"

"It's not that late, how about now?"

* * *

"Come!" The cabin door opened to let Trip in.

"Hey Hosh, you wanted to see me?" His voice trailed off as he saw Em sitting on the bunk like she belonged there. The dream he had came rushing back, and Trip quickly looked away.

"Sit down." Hoshi gestured to the small couch as she took a seat next to Em. "We have something we'd like to ask you."

Em spoke up. "Hoshi and I are...in a relationship." The two women looked at each other as Trip just nodded, unsurprised.

"Ah, well..." Em faltered. This wasn't going the way she had thought it would. "The thing is, we're bi, not gay. And while we prefer women overall, sometimes we like to...throw a man into the mix. We were hoping that you might like to join us sometimes."

Trip looked from Em to Hoshi. "Have sex with you? Both? Or one at a time?"

"Both," they said together.

"We're a couple," Hoshi clarified, taking Em's hand in her own. "It would always be with the both of us, and not all the time. Whenever we..."

"Wanted a stud service?" Trip couldn't keep a thread of bitterness from his voice. 'You think because of my track record with alien women that I'd think nothing of coming over when you called and servicing you."

"No!" Hoshi was aghast. She came over and sat by Trip. "We like you. You're a lot of fun, you've got a wicked sense of humor, and you're a good friend. We also think that you're very attractive."

"You're damn sexy is what you are," Em volunteered from across the cabin.

Trip smiled slightly at her.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Hoshi continued. "We had hoped that as a friend, you might want to come join us occasionally."

"I still feel like an escort service..." Trip glanced between Hoshi and Em. "How would this work?"

"We wouldn't be total strangers outside the bedroom," Em assured him. "We'd definitely still want to do normal things with you. It would just be taking our friendship up a notch or two."

"Would you just call me up and tell me to come over?"

Hoshi smiled. "We'd give you some notice, to make sure it was ok with you that night."

"Could I ever ask you all?"

Em and Hoshi looked at each other. "You could," Em said slowly, "but just as you don't want to feel like a stud service, we don't want to feel like a harem. And this doesn't mean that we're a couple, or whatever a threesome would be. You're just our...fuck buddy."

"Polyamorus." Trip grinned at their surprise. "Fair enough. Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Hoshi stood up with Trip and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not freaking out."

Trip just smiled again and left.

Em sighed and pulled Hoshi down to the bunk, wrapping her arms around her. "That could have gone better."

"It could have gone worse. Do you think he'll do it?"

"Yeah, I do," Em nodded. "He just didn't want to seem too eager. I give him two days."

Hoshi shook her head. "At least three."

"Wanna bet?"

"What's the forfeit?" Hoshi said distracted, as Em's hand roamed over her.

"The usual?" Em moaned slightly as Hoshi's fingers pinched a nipple through her shirt.

"You're on."

* * *

Chapter four

Trip had barely made it back to his cabin before his knees gave out, dumping him onto his bunk.

_Oh my God...oh my God..._

Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes he relieved the rather surreal conversation he just had with Em and Hoshi. To find out that Travis was right, to have them ask if he wanted to participate in basically making that unknown dream of his real, and not just for a one night stand...

Trip had been extremely close to losing it when Em said they bi and wanted him to join them. No matter how much of a playboy he came across as, he only truly had three girlfriends, and had never strayed from the few 'normal' positions 'normal' people used.

But now, to be asked to be part of a threesome on a semi regular basis with two bisexual women...

Should he?

Things could go wrong. Very, very wrong. What if he started to fall for one of them? What if one of them started to fall for him? What if he got jealous of their closeness when it excluded him? What if he met someone else, would Hoshi and Em understand if he had to break it off? What about this new person? Would she understand what he had been doing? What _would_ he be doing? Em and Hoshi said they would still hang out together, but not be a couple. How would that work? He'd have the sex, but not the intimacy of a relationship. Well, it wasn't like he had either at the moment, thank you very much.

Trip sighed, his dream coming back to him. Was he going to do this?

'Give me a break,' he answered himself, his hand firmly wrapping around his erection and beginning to pump, images of three sweat sheened bodies tangled together in copulation erupting in his mind. 'Of course you're going to do it.'

* * *

"Two more hours," Hoshi casually said, reading a book on the couch.

"He'll be here, don't worry. Then that cute ass of yours is all mine."

Looking over at Em, Hoshi meet her cool gaze with one of her own, before they dissolved into laughter.

For the next forty-five minutes they kept half an eye on the clock; Em silently urging it to slow down while Hoshi wished it would it speed up. The door chime cut through the silence, startling them both. Sitting there, they stared at each other before Hoshi croaked out a 'Come in!'.

Em hid a smirk as Trip walked in. No matter what he decided, she had at least won the bet.

"Ok, I'll do it." Trip fell silent, looking from Em to Hoshi and back to Em.

"Great!" Em patted the bunk next to her. "I think we should lay some ground rules before we start though." She glanced over at Hoshi for confirmation, then smiled at Trip. "And if you think of anything, bring it up by all means.

"First, what we do doesn't leave my or Hoshi's cabin. No looks or touches outside these rooms. Although if we ever make it to Risa again for shore leave or someplace like it, we can revaluate that. Second, no pairing off. It always has to be with Hoshi and me, at least with both of us in the room. Sometimes I just like to watch." Em grinned evilly as Hoshi blushed.

"How kinky are you, Trip?" Em looked at him thoughtfully.

"Ah..." Trip shifted. "Why?"

"Sometimes we're into a little bondage, sometimes we use a strap on, I just want to know your squick factor so we don't do something you're uncomfortable with."

"I don't know," Trip shrugged. "I've never done much of anything, really. I guess I'll have t' decide when it comes up."

Hoshi smiled at him reassuringly. "Sounds fair. Are there any concerns you have?"

"I've never done anythin' like this before, I wouldn't even know where t' begin'...If I don't feel comfortable with it later on, I can stop with no hard feelings, right? I mean, eventually I'd like t' find someone of my own, an' I don't know how keen she'd be sharin' me with you all..."

"Of course." Em patted his knee. "We just need to communicate with each other. If something is bothering any of us, we need to bring it up."

"H'ok." Nodding, Trip stood up. "Well, I guess you can let me know when you want to...you know." Hoshi and Em came and gave him a hug, causing him to smile nervously.

"We will."

After Trip left, Em turned to Hoshi with a huge grin on her face. "Strip, Hoshi-chan."

Hoshi just looked at her. "Now?"

"No time like the present. Besides, I'm horny as hell. Strip!"

"Yes, Miss." With a shiver of anticipation Hoshi pulled off her shirt and short, standing nude before Em.

"Now me."

Slowly Hoshi undid the buttons down Em's shirt, making sure not to touch her skin, doing the same for Em's jeans. Em was left wearing only a half-cup bra that left her hard nipples exposed.

"Turn around, Hoshi-chan." Taking a pair of cuffs from a drawer, Em bound Hoshi's wrists together, pulling her shoulders back slightly. Em then took out a knobby vibrator and slid it in herself, keeping an eye on Hoshi as she did so, gasping slightly as she turned it on. Pulling out a strap-on harness, she settled the leather around her hips, buckling it on but not attaching the accompanying phallus to it. The last thing she took out was a small flat oval shaped object which she placed on the desk.

"Come here." Em's breathing became shallow as Hoshi approached, stopping centimeters from her. "You're so beautiful, Hoshi-chan." Lifting a hand, Em trailed her fingers over Hoshi's face, down her neck and her breast, lightly stroking at her nipple, pinching the hard nub. Hoshi closed her eyes, giving herself over to Em's touch. "So soft," Em whispered, kneading Hoshi's breast gently. "So sweet," she murmured against Hoshi's lips before she kissed her.

Pulling the ensign close, Em's hands roamed over Hoshi as she plundered her mouth. One hand squeezed Hoshi's ass while the other moved between her legs, playing with her sex.

"My Hoshi-chan is wet already," Em laughed as Hoshi moaned against her.

"Please, Miss..." Eyes still closed, Hoshi pressed her hips into Em's hand.

Taking pity on her, Em pushed Hoshi against the wall, spreading her legs wide. Em knelt down and licked delicately at Hoshi's clit, only letting the tip of her tongue touch the sensitive nub.

Em had planned on teasing Hoshi for a bit longer, but the promise of Trip joining them and the anticipation of winning their bet, along with the intoxicating scent of her aroused lover made short work of that. Thrusting her tongue into her, Em devoured Hoshi, licking and biting at her clit.

Hoshi cried out at her touch, her hips jerking forward trying to get Em deeper inside her. Soon she was moaning Em's name, begging for more. Replacing her tongue with two fingers, Em reached for the thick phallus, attaching it to the harness, then grabbed the oval shaped object. Standing up she pushed into Hoshi without warning, setting a bruising pace as she fucked the linguist.

Setting the oval to vibrate, Em placed it over Hoshi's clit, crushing her against the wall to keep it between them. Em lifted Hoshi's legs and wrapped them around her waist, the change in position letting her go deeper. As Hoshi's arms were bound behind her, she could only moan as Em took her pleasure from her, the lieutenant's mouth all over her skin, the phallus hitting her g-spot, the oval driving her clit wild.

Soon Em could tell Hoshi was near the edge, her orgasm building fast; bending down Em lifted Hoshi's breast to her mouth, puling on the nipple with her teeth. The vibrator in Em had her close too, and the button in the inside of the harness hit her own clit just right. But Em was determined to come with Hoshi and renewed her efforts, pinching her nipple and rolling it between her fingers.

"Come with me, Hoshi-chan," Em whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "You're such a good fuck. Now scream my name." Thrusting one last time, Em ground her hips against Hoshi's, the full contact of the leather against her sex causing Hoshi's orgasm to rip through her.

"Em!" Hoshi sobbed, shaking in her arms. "Oh God, Em..." Hoshi went rigid, calling out to Em as wave after wave of pleasure passed through her.

"Hoshi-chan," whispered Em against her skin as she came with Hoshi, their heated flesh pressed against each other.

Reaching behind Hoshi Em undid the cuffs and tossed them to the floor, Hoshi winding her arms around Em's neck and kissing her deeply. Em carried Hoshi to the bunk and laid down with her, making sure the phallus stayed buried deep. Face to face, bodies pressed against each other they came down off their high.

* * *

Em caught sight of Hoshi in the corridor and ran to catch up with her. "I've been thinking about when to invite Trip over."

Hoshi stopped in front of a lift, not saying anything until they had walked in and the door had closed in front of them.

"When?"

"Three days from now? We have the day off, and that should give him enough of a heads up."

Hoshi thought, then nodded. "We'll ask him the next time we see him."

"Excited?" grinned Em.

Hoshi smiled back. "Yes, but nervous too. What should I wear?"

Em laughed. "Hopefully nothing." She broke off as the door opened. "Speak of the devil."

"Mornin', Ladies." Trip drawled.

Looking up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone, Em went straight to the point. "Are you busy Thursday night?"

Trip blinked. "No...did you want to..."

Hoshi nodded. "If you're free."

"I am. When?"

Em glanced at Hoshi. "1900? That should give us plenty of time."

"Sounds good."

The three of them changed places, Hoshi and Em walking down the corridor as Trip went into the lift; Em and Hoshi looking forward to Thursday, Trip had butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

"Punctual. I like that in a man." Em opened the door for Trip. He was dressed in a button down shirt with black jeans, and carried two small bouquets of flowers.

"I know it's not a date, or anything, but I thought since it was our first time..." He trailed off, smiling slightly.

"They're perfect, Trip," Hoshi reassured him, taking the flowers and putting them in a vase with water. "Have a seat." She joined him on the couch as Em sat on the bunk again.

"So." Trip ran his hands over his thighs. "Now what?"

"I dunno," Em said, "Wanna have sex?" 

Hoshi giggled and threw a pillow at Em. Trip had to chuckle too.

"Let's get undressed." Em popped up off the bed.

"Since you're so eager, you first," Hoshi said, standing up also. Reaching out, Hoshi peeled off Em's shirt, then started on her shorts.

Trip finally stood up and came to over to the women.

"Take off her bra, will you?" As Trip unhooked the lacy garment, Hoshi slid off Em's g-string.

"Now you." Em and Trip stripped Hoshi, until she too was naked. Em sighed happily, cupping one of Hoshi's breasts. "I love these." She licked at a nipple, causing it to pucker. "They're so perky and soft..." Looking over at Trip, Em smiled at the arrested expression on his face. She took one of his hands in hers and placed it on Hoshi's other breast, flexing her hand so he kneading the flesh slightly.

"One more to go..." Em and Hoshi turned to Trip, making sure he joined their state of undress. He stood stock still as they ran their hands over him, exploring every inch.

"Mmm...muscles..." Squeezing his ass, Em made Trip jump.

"Be nice," Hoshi admonished. "He might not come back." But she too reached out and gave him a squeeze.

"Shall we?" Em looked at Hoshi who nodded.

"Lay down, love." Hoshi settled Em just right on the floor before spreading her legs and rubbing her clit. Not wasting anytime, Hoshi pushed two fingers in Em and sucked at her hardening nub.

"Christ Hoshi!" Em gasped, hips bucking slightly. She groaned and looked up at Trip, already stroking his erection. "Come here, grease monkey." Trip started at the familiar name. "Let me taste him."

Em had Trip lie on the floor too, turning each of them on their sides. Right before she took his cock into her mouth, Em glanced over at Hoshi. "Go on, take her."

Trip hissed as Em's warm mouth enveloped him. He spread Hoshi's legs to expose her folds, already wet. His hands shaking slightly, he reached out and parted them, finding her slick entrance. In a daze he leaned forward, pressing his face to her, completing their daisy chain.

The taste of her made Trip groan in pleasure. It had been to long since he last had sex and she was so sweet. Grabbing onto her hips Trip went wild; pushing his tongue in as far as he could, trying to get more of Hoshi's nectar. Add to that Em's own tongue running up and down his shaft, sucking on the head; Trip doubted he would last long.

Hoshi was the first to come, she grabbed onto Trip's head, just riding out the waves. He eagerly drank down her juices, wanting more. Hoshi's cries as she came triggered Em's, as Trip's cock was still in her mouth she moaned around it, the vibrations pushing him closer and closer.

Hoshi moved up Em's body, a tender smile on her face as she watched her continue to devour Trip. Not being able to resist she took one of Em's nipples in her mouth, gently sucking.

The sight of the two women caused Trip to explode, semen spilling out of Em's mouth as she tried in vain to swallow it all.

"Must be out of practice," she said, wiping off a cheek.

"Need help?" Hoshi delicately licked Em clean, then both of them worked on Trip who was still raging hard.

Em tugged on Trip's hand, pulling him up. "I want this monster in me." She pushed him down on the bunk, then looked over at Hoshi. "Would you use Jim?"

Hoshi smiled in agreement, digging in a lower drawer for something.

"Jim?"

Em just grinned at Trip. Hoshi came back with the strap-on harness and a thin dildo. Em took it from her as Hoshi buckled the harness on.

"Slim Jim." She locked the dildo in place on the harness. "Have you ever DP'd a girl?"

Trip shook his head, frowning.

"Double penetration. One in her pussy, the other in her ass. It can also mean two in her pussy or ass." Em leaned forward over Trip's chest as Hoshi knelt between his legs. Em's breathing became shallow as Hoshi slipped two fingers in her, coating them liberally with Em's juices then rubbing her fingers around Em's ass, slipping one in partially.

"Ready?" Hoshi looked at Em, who nodded. Hoshi brought Em forward in a kiss, tongues sliding over each other as she guided Trip into Em.

Trip silently watched them; Hoshi and Em were still kissing as Em started to move back and forth on his cock. Em's hands were planted on his chest for leverage, Hoshi's hands playing with Em's nipples and clit. His groin felt like it was on fire and he fully expected at any minute to wake up alone in his bunk.

"Now, love." At Em's urging Hoshi eased Jim into her, sliding past the tight ring of muscles. "God, that's good..." Em began rocking back and forth, Hoshi's hands on her hips to help guide her.

Reaching up, Trip took Em's breasts in his hands, gently squeezing the flesh. His thumbs moved over her nipples, pinching them occasionally. He could feel the slender dildo as it moved in Em, rubbing against his cock. It gave a whole other dimension to sex, causing his orgasm to rise in him again.

"Harder," Em gasped. Hoshi took her at her word and started pounding Jim deep in her. Trip added his hands to Hoshi's, lifting Em up and slamming her down. Em leaned back, resting against Hoshi, raising Hoshi's hands to her breasts.

Hoshi pinched and pulled on Em's nipples, bringing her mouth down to bite at Em's neck. Em began rubbing her own clit, her moans becoming louder.

"Fuck yes...God, Hoshi baby..." Em shuddered as she came, still riding Trip and Hoshi hard. Trip finally let go as Em's muscles spasmed around him, his cock jumping in her.

"Oh Jesu..." Slumping forward Em panted, grinning down at Trip. She sighed as Hoshi withdrew from her and turned to kiss her. "Your turn?"

Hoshi merely smiled as she unbuckled the harness and went into the bathroom to toss Jim into the sink. When she came back Em was curled up on the couch and Trip was standing in the middle of the cabin.

Pulling Hoshi into his arms, Trip nuzzled her under the ear, licking his way along her jaw. Hoshi glanced over at Em to see an encouraging look on her face.

"Go on," Em said, a hand coming up to idly pull at her nipple as she smiled.

Reassured, Hoshi let her hands wander over Trip, getting reacquainted with the differences between a man and a woman.

Picking Hoshi up, Trip laid her on the bunk, trailing kisses down between her breasts, over her stomach. His hands followed their own agenda, their calluses rough on Hoshi's skin. Working his way back up her body, Trip held his cock against her clit. "Ready?"

Hoshi nodded, then looked over at Em as Trip pushed into her. Em looked back, her eyes half closed and a hand between her legs. Hoshi arched her back as Trip began to drive into her, a moan escaping as his mouth covered one of her nipples, gently suckling.

Pulling her legs up Hoshi wrapped them around Trip's hips, lifting her own up to meet his thrusts. Constantly watching Em as she played with herself watching her and Trip, Hoshi felt the waves of her orgasm build. Each stroke of Trip's cock in her brought her closer to the edge.

"Em..." All coherent thought was gone as Hoshi exploded, calling out to her lover. Trip wasn't far behind, amazed that he had anything left. Only after he stopped spilling into Hoshi did he roll off her, laying on the bunk trying to catch his breath.

Em laughed as she sat on the floor next to the bunk, brushing the hair from Hoshi's face. "Did you like it?"

"Mm hmm." Hoshi smiled at Em, then tuned to snuggle against Trip, Em climbing over to his other side.

"I'm gonna have t' work out more if this is th' way it's gonna be..."

"Maybe not _every_ time..." Em promised.


End file.
